The present disclosure relates to trash bin systems, specifically to a trash bin system with clamping handles for fixing plastic trash liners.
Trash cans, bins and baskets have been in use with plastic liner bags to store unwanted waste. A problem with the plastic liner bags is that the liner bags separate from the trash bin. The separation of the trash liner bag from the trash bin allows for waste material to fall between the trash liner and the trash can, thus contaminating the trash can with waste.
The trash bins in the prior art have attempted to solve the above problem by use of separate lids fitting over the top of the trash can and pressing the liner bag between the lid and top of the trash bin. Other prior art relies on a drawstring contiguous with the opening of the liner bag. The drawstring is cinched around the top of the trash bin to hold the liner bag in place.
The prior art solutions fail to hold fast the liner bags due to the lids being loose and the drawstrings snapping.
What is needed in the art is a trash bin system that holds tightly to the trash bin top and prevents the liner bag from slipping allowing waste material to contaminate the inside of the trash bin.